Shock Therapy
by Sweetafelita
Summary: After Test gets rejected by Trish, he reflects on his life in the WWF and learns he's not immune to everything...
1. My Name Is Test

Title: Shock Therapy 

Author: The Angel 

Rating: PG13 for bad angst, minor swearing, and mild innuendo 

Genre: Angst 

Summary: After being rejected by Trish, Test learns he's not immune to everything…

Mail: Hallucinating_diva@hotmail.com

A/N: Okay…So I am a Test fan. Hey! Stop! You can't throw tomatoes at me! NYAH! This is the result of when I have no clue what to write about. :-P 

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't bother me. You're gonna get nothing. 

~*~*~

1.

My name is Test. Andrew Test, to be exact. My life and world in the World Wrestling Federation was an interesting one, to tell you the truth. Well, maybe interesting is not the word. In fact, it was far from interesting. 

I was apart of T & A. My tag team partner was Albert. A big man, but a big softie. Well, outside of the cameras anyway. Damn evil things those cameras are. They can change you. 

Trish was our valet. She's a beautiful woman, and it saddened me that our storyline ended. I liked working with her. 

Then, they have me engaged to Stephanie McMahon. Whoever came up with this notion, must have been drunk, high, or possibly a combination of both. I don't like Stephanie that much. In fact, I despise her, I loathe her, I detest her. In short, I hate Stephanie. 

I was extremely happy that our "engagement" was broken off. And all I can say is, good luck to Triple H. He'll need it. I heard they were dating off screen as well. Trips must be stronger than I thought. And a little stupider. 

Then I drifted. No one thought of anything to do with me. It was okay with me, I really didn't give a damn. As long as I got my paycheck clamped firmly between my fists, I was happy. 

I got a proposition offer from Vince. I don't remember exactly what he said, since the boring atmosphere of his office almost lulled me to sleep, but I think it was somewhere along the lines of: 

"Well, Drew. I know you've really been doing much lately, so I am here to offer you this. If you join the Alliance, you're guaranteed a safe career until at least the middle of 2002." 

I'd have to be stupid not to take it. So I shook hands with Vince and joined the Alliance. I am still trying to disinfect my hand of his germs. 

To tell you the truth, I really didn't get that many fans in the Alliance. No one really did; since the Alliance was the heel federation. Well, RVD had fans. But RVD also smokes weed. 

When I learned of the ill fate that awaited the Alliance at Survivor Series, I began, for the first time in my life, to panic. Then I learned of the Immunity Battle Royal. I begged Vince for a spot in it, but the old bastard wouldn't budge. 

So I took the littlest person in the Battle and kicked his ass. It wasn't Spike because I feel sorry for him. I mean, his girlfriend just left him for a guy who thinks he's a superhero. That must have hurt like a kick to the balls. 

I asked Scotty beforehand if he could be the one that I pounded on. I usually wouldn't have done that, but hey, it's the holiday season. I felt like being nice. So Scotty agreed (another one who I think is on weed), and so when the time came, I kicked his butt. 

And then I did what I had to do. I won the goddamn battle. 


	2. Immunity

2.

So that's where I am right now. Sort of drifting like I was before. But it's a good kind of drifting. At least that's what Vince told me. He might be lying. The old bastard. 

Now they have me teaming up with idiots like Christian. His theme music is opera. I wouldn't be too surprised if he danced around in a tutu behind closed doors. 

I scratch my butt and drink coffee, which is really what most working people do. [A/N: I do not believe this. Just the people at my school do it. It sounds like something Test would say.] 

And when duty calls, I do it. I mean, there's nothing else really to do. I don't want to hang around back all day. Then I'd have to deal with Angle, a kiss ass jackass, Austin, some guy who's stunning Vince, who's just going to sing to him in a few months. What? And Rocky, someone who is so egotistical he makes the Wicked Witch from Snow White look modest. 

I tend to be an outsider. That's by choice, mind you. Plenty of people want to be my friend, to have the honor of walking on the same ground that I do. But talking to yourself is much more fun because you get to hear only one opinion, and you get to agree with what is being said. 

I have my reasons for doing all the things I do. 

~

I like Trish. I can't help it. She's just so pretty. But she's a flirt. A tease. But her oh so soft blonde hair, and her gorgeous figure, and her big chest, I…Sigh. I just like her. 

So why did she turn ME down, the guy who's immune to everything? I mean, I can't be fired, I can do anything I want! Hell, I could take drugs right in front of Vince and not be fired. I am so living large. 

Just because she has the Rock's affection doesn't mean she can point her big breasts up. God damn it, I have immunity! She can't just flick me away with a wand or something. If Test wants something, he gets it. And Test wants…Her. 

I realize that I am not immune to everything…I am immune to rejection. What the hell was I thinking? Maybe I need some shock therapy to jolt me back into reality. 


End file.
